


【GGad】高塔玫瑰

by GRASS_W



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 03:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18130457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GRASS_W/pseuds/GRASS_W
Summary: The rose on the spire塔尖上的玫瑰纵使尽态极妍，也只攀折于一人之手——那个拥有高塔的人。





	1. （上）高塔

**Author's Note:**

> *《阁楼之花》梗  
> *第一人称  
> *原创黑女配（我先道歉）

当我还小的时候

我认为生活是悠长完美的夏日

毕竟刚开始的确如此

——《阁楼之花》序

 

又是一天早晨，和过去的两周毫无差别。

奥地利的冬天比英国要冷上许多，更何况在这高耸的塔楼里。这里是纽蒙迦德城堡最高的建筑了，四周一点遮挡物都没有。而窗户，这间位于塔楼顶端的孤零零的房间里仅有一个小小的窗口，而且位置很高，高到十一岁的安娜要掂起脚才能够着窗沿。

窗户上没有玻璃，我和阿不本想拿点什么东西将它堵住，好让凛冽的冷风不要再钻进来了，但安娜希望我们不要这么做，即使开着窗户她就不得不多穿两件衣服把自己裹成一个球，但这扇小窗是白天唯一能让我们与外界连通的地方了。当然，作为妥协，她同意让我晚上把它封住，这一点绝对不容反驳，毕竟谁也不想睡觉时被寒风吹到感冒。

在没有医生，甚至都没几个人知道我们躲藏着居住在此的地方。

阿不睡在靠墙的那张床上，因为安娜想离窗户更近一点。他现在正面朝墙壁，只留给我一个倔强的背影，安娜小床就在我睡觉的躺椅旁边，借着缝隙里透进来的一点点晨光，我可以看清她长着一点雀斑的可爱小脸。

 

我还记得阿莉安娜刚出生的时候。

小小的婴孩软软地窝在母亲怀里，头顶是稀疏的红色胎毛，和我、父亲还有弟弟如出一辙。虽然小脸还皱成一团，但我依然觉得她是世界上最可爱的女孩。

阿不福斯在母亲的床边使劲往上蹦，想要凑近些看看他刚出生的小妹妹，急得几乎要冒烟。父亲微笑着按住了他，从母亲怀里抱过小婴儿，蹲下身让他看个够。金色的阳光从窗纱的缝隙间透进来，印得阿不的瞳孔像是琉璃一样的幻彩通透，就连他一头参杂着羊毛的乱糟糟的卷发也变得像是棉花糖般蓬松柔软。

 

我们居住的戈德里克山谷是个任谁都会打心眼里喜爱的地方，当一天中的第一缕晨光照亮山尖，整个小镇就会像懒乎乎的猫一样缓缓苏醒了，我可以从窗户缝里听到来自附近的各种声音。邮局的山姆大叔会为我们派发邮件，而隔壁巴沙特太太收到的的信总是特别多。

镇子的中心有一个小教堂，就在广场的边上，只要有一丁点阳光照到它，它画满了彩绘的玻璃窗户就会在广场对面散发出珠宝般的光辉。

但我对教堂没什么向往，我的家人，巴沙特太太以及镇子里近一半的人都是如此，因为我们是特别的。父亲说我们是伟大的梅林的传人，源源不绝的魔法之力流淌在我们的血脉中，那是比阳光还要美好，比宝石还要珍贵的东西。

我曾经也无比惊叹于这神奇的力量，从我正确地施放出第一个Wingardium leviosa（悬浮咒）开始。但我现在止不住地憎恨它，连通我口袋里的魔杖一起——如果连使用它保护家人都不行，还成了约束和惩罚的来由，那决计是祸端远大于馈赠。

 

估算了一下时间，距离文达小姐给我们送一天食物只有半个小时了，我想他们都不会愿意错过一天中唯一能吃上新鲜食物的机会，于是赶紧拍拍他们各自的被子叫他们起床了。

阿不哼哼了一声示意自己听到了，他总是要赖上一会儿再起床。安娜则打了个小哈欠，慢慢睁开了她圆圆的蓝眼睛，眨巴几下。我侧坐到她身边，轻柔地摸了摸她打着小卷的美丽红发。

“阿不思哥哥，”安娜压小了声音对我说，“今天露丝会来吗？”

“别担心，我的小天使，快起床去洗漱吧。”我没有办法正面回答她的问题，欲盖弥彰地转身为她拿取衣物，帮助她穿上。安娜也没有再追问，也许她心里也清楚答案了吧，我看着她的身影隐藏到了盥洗室的门后。

 

露丝是在阿不十一岁那年来到我们家的。那时母亲正十分兴奋地为她的小儿子准备入学用品：换洗的衣物，必备的小宠物，当然还不能忘了一只专属于他的魔杖。就在她忙前忙后之际，巴沙特太太领着一个金发姑娘走近了我家的院子，敲响了大门。

“噢，坎德拉，你最近过得怎么样？”

“简直好极了！巴沙特夫人，你看，我们阿不也要和他哥哥一样去霍格沃茨念书啦！”

“这可真是一件值得庆祝的事情！”巴沙特太太看起来也非常高兴，不过她没有忘记自己的来意，“不过阿不一走，你一个人照顾阿莉会很吃力吧？”

“是啊……”想到这里，母亲连日溢满了喜悦的脸上也不禁浮上了担忧之色。

“那就正好了，”见母亲面露疑惑，巴沙特太太拉过了一旁的姑娘，“这是露丝，露丝，这是我很多年的好邻居邓布利多夫人。露丝原本是我那个好侄儿盖勒特家的女仆，最近被他派来照顾我，不过你也知道，我一个人这么久早就习惯了，实在是受不来家里多了个人，不如就让露丝给你帮帮忙吧。”

母亲的眼睛睁得大大的，表情非常惊讶：“这怎么好意思呢，您腿脚不太方便，还是您更需要照顾呀。”

巴沙特太太像是没听到母亲说的话一样，把露丝往里一推，扭头就离开了。

“哼，别以为我没听出来你在说我年纪大了，我跟你说坎德拉，我还没有老到要叫人照顾呢。”

 

在这之后，母亲时常对我们说着她对巴沙特太太的感激，还叫我们多去隔壁走动，帮巴沙特太太干上一些杂活。

“巴沙特太太一个人住在这边也不容易，要是有能帮上忙的地方你们要多给她搭把手呀，没事的话去陪她说说话也是好的。阿尔，你下次再去借书的时候记得带点礼物。”

“好的，母亲。”

巴沙特太太是一位很厉害的历史学家，我经常会去她家阅读书籍，她也爱和我聊上一会儿天，不得不说她煮的下午茶真是棒极了。可惜阿不不太喜欢过去，他总说巴沙特太太家的阁楼阴暗又窄小，过去看书还不如给因为身体不好常年卧病在床的安娜讲讲故事，再给带几朵刚摘下来的小花。

 

露丝从那日起就一直住在我家，她非常勤快，脸上总是挂着甜甜的笑容，大家都很喜欢她。她也很在意自己的仪容，总会在天不亮的时候就起床梳洗，简单的衣裙上不会有任何一个泥点，举手投足间比镇子里的人还要高贵优雅。

我的父母都不是富贵人家出身，更不习惯高人一等，露丝于我们就像多了一个贴心的家人一样，甚至母亲在为安娜买小衣服的时候都不会忘记给露丝买一条新裙子。

 

在悲剧接二连三地发生之后也是露丝帮助了我们。

她带着我们恳求巴沙特太太，请求让她带着我们去她曾经工作生活的纽蒙迦德城堡，以格林德沃先生的能力足以安顿我们兄妹三人。在她的口中纽蒙迦德是一个像梦一样美好的地方，那座存在了不知几个世纪的庞大古堡伫立在奥地利延绵的雪山之间，珍藏了数不尽的珍宝，就连外墙上的雕塑都尽数出自名家之手。当然，最重要的是房间非常多，住下我们毫无问题。

巴沙特太太凝视了她许久，久到她都不安地低下了头，最后将视线移到了我脸上，缓缓点了点头。

“阿不思是个非常聪明的孩子，前途不可限量，我会叫盖勒特好好照顾他的。”

 

那天晚上风雪极大，细长的铁轨隐没其中，叫人看不清尽头。

列车的车厢摇摇晃晃，不时发出“乒乒乓乓”物体碰撞的声音，阿不和安娜在我身边睡熟了，但我怎么都没有睡意，只好裹了簿毯望着窗外延绵的雪原出神。

 

“阿不思，阿不思。”不知过了多久，巨大的钢铁怪物开始缓慢减速，露丝从隔壁间过来敲了敲我们门上的玻璃，示意我准备收拾东西了。

我转头望了眼满天星斗，心里很是犹豫。

“阿不思，”露丝有些焦急，“不用担心，我从十二岁就来到纽蒙迦德了，绝对不会忘记路的。这地方太偏，只有这趟车途经的这个小站最近。”

阿不被动静吵醒了，他不满地看了看露丝，又看了看窗外，翻了一个大大的白眼。但手上动作不减，麻利地把我们不多的行李挂到身上，接着斜着眼睛拿余光瞟我。

我有意揉揉他毛茸茸的头顶，但被他闪身躲开了，忍不住在心里默默叹了一口气。

小心翼翼地给安娜裹上厚实的外套，再在阿不的帮助下将还在熟睡的她背到背上，列车也渐渐停稳了。

下车之前列车员一直在用惊讶又担忧的眼神来回扫视我们，但终究没有上前询问，大概是觉得自己没有立场又帮不上什么忙吧。我们一行人就这样孤零零地踏上了黑暗又寒冷的雪地。

新降的积雪已然掩盖了本就不宽阔的道路，被我们踩过时发出“咯吱咯吱”的响，夹杂着冰渣的大风吹得我面颊生疼，眼睛怎么也睁不开。我们都沉默着，就连平常最咋呼的阿不也闷声不语，露丝抱紧着裙摆坚定向前，好像没有任何东西可以阻挡她。

 

“到底还有多远？”阿不终于还是忍不住埋怨起来，我们走了许久，久到两腿都像灌了铅，从雪地里拔出来继续向前迈步都成了刑罚。阿不背着的行李上挂满了白霜，而原本对我来说像鹅毛一样轻盈的安娜也越来越重，我的背已经直不起来了。

露丝停下来努力望了望前方，仔细分辨着位置。

“喏，就在前面那个断崖后面，那座高大的山峰就是了，纽蒙迦德就在它的半山腰。”露丝的语气也不怎么好，我们都知道虽然我和阿不还不能在学校外使用魔法，但Floo powder（飞路粉），或者直接让格林德沃先生派座驾来接我们，都远比让我们自己走过去要强得多，但不知为什么他没有这么做，我忽然觉得那位先生是不欢迎我们的。

尽管这样的大人物离我这种还没有毕业的学生还很远，我也曾有数次听闻盖勒特·格林德沃的名字：他是鼎鼎大名的纯血贵族格林德沃家族的后裔，四十多岁的年纪对于一个能力强大的魔法师来说正是壮年，但他已经从去世的父母手中接下了整个庞大的家族，除此之外他还担任着诸如欧洲魔法协会名誉会长等要职，就连校长说起他来也礼让三分。也许这样的大人物不待见我们这种隔着比他和DEMIGUISE（隐形兽）的关系更远，还要厚着脸皮去投奔他的人是自然的吧。

那他还会记得露丝吗？一个从十二岁来到他家，直到二十多岁被派出去照顾远方姑妈的金头发女仆？

不过无论如何，我觉得露丝一定非常崇拜他。有一次母亲叫我去找露丝拿给安娜补好的小裙子，我看见她坐在在桌前，呆呆地盯着一颗银色的纽扣，即使她听到动静后马上就把那颗扣子藏好了，但我还是眼尖地看清了扣子上繁复的花纹，以及花纹正中的G·G纹样。

G·G……除了盖勒特·格林德沃，我想不到还能有谁。

 

又走了许久之后，我背上的安娜好像醒了，她呼了几口热气，又用她嫩嫩的小脸在我的颈间蹭了蹭，细细地对我说：“阿不思哥哥，放我下来吧，我能自己走。”

我把她往上颠了一下，背得更稳：“没关系的安娜，我们就快到了。”

安娜没有再坚持，无声地搂紧了我的肩膀。

原本在远处看和戈德里克附近山丘差不多大小的群山在我们走近之后变成了面容狰狞的巨怪，那些上亿年间形成的刀劈斧砍般的巨大沟壑仿佛下一秒就要将我们吞噬。我们小心翼翼地在它脚下行走，无边无际的星空将世界倒扣其中，丝毫不怀疑我逃不出他的掌控。

不过好消息是呼啸的寒风已经停歇了，宽广的天地间小雪花一粒一粒地从空中飘飘然洒下，在月光下闪烁着一点点微光。安娜忍不住挺直了身子，伸出手想要接住这一颗颗小星星。

“哇！阿不思哥哥！阿不哥哥！露丝！这里的雪花好美啊！”

阿不转过身来冲安娜挥挥手，弯腰从地上抓起一捧雪洒向空中，惹来安娜小小的欢呼。

气氛一下子轻松起来，我也尝试背着安娜小跑了几步让她和阿不玩闹一下。但我的余光也注意到了露丝，她完全没有理会我们的嬉戏，眼睛一直盯着半山腰上的那座城堡，步伐端正又庄严。

 

在天空终于由深邃转为浅一点的蓝色时，我们依稀可以看清道路尽头的纽蒙迦德城堡了。

那真是十分的雄伟壮丽，庞大建筑群的地基牢牢地楔在白雪下的岩体中，尖尖的屋顶不可一世，直指苍穹。

再近一些，我们见到了一位穿着墨绿色丝质连身裙，披着几乎及地的黑色斗篷的女人立在门边，不知是不是从窗口看见我们后才出来的。

她有一双浓黑的弯眉，表情一动就变成了新月的弧度，风情横生。只是这样的美丽触及不到她的眼神深处，那儿只有和这四周雪山一般的冷漠和坚硬。

露丝也看见她了，步伐突然的变得有些瑟缩。

“罗塞尔小姐。”

“嗯，”被叫做罗塞尔的绿裙女人随意地扫了她一眼，继续在我们兄妹三人间转悠，“格林德沃先生已经收到了巴沙特女士的来信，他愿意接纳你们，但是你们不可以乱跑。”

“好的好的，当然，”露丝低着头连声答应，“我会把他们安顿好的。”

“那就好。”说完，罗塞尔转身离去。她的声音听不出喜怒，但我却没由来地心底一紧。

 

露丝带着我们绕过有着华丽喷泉和雕塑园艺的前庭，来到了一旁的侧楼。天还没有完全亮起来，窄窄的窗户中透进聊胜于无的光，楼里依然十分昏暗。露丝脚底踮着，走路又轻又快，疲惫的我和阿不只能努力跟上她的步伐。我们一直在往上，穿过了数个走廊，一直到了顶层，露丝又推开了一扇小门转身进入。

我们也硬着头皮跟进去了，脚下是一路旋转而上的楼梯，抬头一望就能看到尽头——这是一座塔楼。

走上最后一阶楼梯，我们进入到了这个塔楼顶端的房间。

房间不大，一侧并排摆着两张小床，四周有一些老旧的家具，简陋到很难让人再想起无比惊艳的纽蒙迦德城堡。

四周再没有别人了，露丝也松了一口气，她有些怯怯地对我们说：“真的非常抱歉，我没想到格林德沃先生竟然无法接受你们。特别是你阿不思，巴沙特女士这么喜欢你，还特地请他关照你。”

“这里整个主楼都是格林德沃先生的生活区，中间仅有一层供贵客使用，另一边的侧楼住满了仆人，这边楼下虽然现在还是空着的，但圣诞节不久就要到了，城堡照例会大宴宾客，届时也会住上一些政要名流。这段时间就拜托你们在这儿住一下，好吗？不过我相信他很快就会改变主意的，我会找机会提醒他，而且巴沙特女士肯定也会询问的。”

阿不的表情有些愤怒，但寄人篱下的现实让他终究没有出声，安娜担忧地看着我，而我也不知该如何作答，只能继续面无表情地看着露丝。

露丝无措地拨了下头发，继续说：“听罗塞尔小姐的意思，她也不想让仆人知道你们的存在，不然她也不会亲自来接我们了。她是整座庄园的管事，也是格林德沃先生的首席秘书，我们不能忤逆她的意思。”

“这座塔楼不会有人上来，你们的日常活动也不会惊动任何人，是最好的选择了。罗塞尔小姐会让可靠的人每天为你们送食物的，庄园的管理很严格，我也许没什么机会来照顾你们了，不过请相信我，不会让你们在这里待太久的。”

“那扇门后面有一个小阳台，你们晚上可以出去透透风，但是请答应我，白天不要打开门好吗？会被楼下的人发现的……”

露丝还在喋喋不休地说着，阿不脸色越来越差，我干脆地打断了她：

“知道了，我们都会注意的。”

聒噪戛然而止，她嘴唇嚅嚅两下，再没有发出声音。当她退出去为我们关上门后，我们清楚地听到了房门落锁的声音。阿不掏出魔杖尝试着使用了Alohomora（阿拉霍洞开），但门锁没有丝毫反应。

我们都太困了，大半夜的艰难跋涉消耗了巨大的体力，我将床留给了阿不和安娜，靠在躺椅上沉沉睡去。

自此，被困于塔顶的生活一直到了两周之后的今天。

 

每天文达小姐都会在那扇被锁得紧紧的门上略施Transfiguration（变形术），变出一个小窗口，将餐盘从这个小口中递给我们，收走前一天剩下的餐具，离去时再将门恢复原样。她每天只会来一次，我们需要把这些食物分成三份，除了甜点之外的食物到了中餐和晚餐时都需要自己用魔法加热。

我会在上午给安娜讲故事，教她写字和一些简单的知识；阿不则会在下午陪她玩游戏或是玩一些他自己制作的小玩具。我反复回想思考那些老师教过的咒语，还有一些魔药配方什么的，有时候我们也会用魔杖使一些小把戏逗安娜开心，我知道她也期望着自己有一天也能去霍格沃茨上学。

但她从不对我们说这些，我的妹妹比同龄人懂事太多，令人欣慰又心疼，如果有可能，我希望她远离她所经历过的一切，做一个简单的孩子。

安娜还喜欢在每餐饭后用剩余的食物投喂那些渡鸦，这些黑灰色的鸟类栖息范围极广，纽蒙迦德所在的雪山上竟也有分布。一开始它们并不亲近安娜，她只能踩在小椅子上将食物放在窗框等它们自己飞来啄食，慢慢的它们开始熟悉安娜了，甚至有一两只愿意飞进屋来和安娜做伴，也许她会把她的小秘密告诉这些会飞的朋友吧。

飞……

我突然有了一个大胆的设想！

“阿不！阿不！”

“怎么了？”阿不福思淡淡回望，我与他的兄弟情实在不能算亲密，即使我们只相差了三岁。事实上我和许多人都不够要好，只有在面对学校教授或是巴沙特太太的时候才能拥有一场畅快的交谈，母亲说我是太聪明了，很难交到同龄的知心朋友。她说得一点儿没错，比起脑子转得比Mobiliabrus（幻影移形）还要快的哥哥，阿不明显更亲近他的妹妹。

不过现在我们有彼此三人了。

“阿不，如果我没记错的话，阳台和塔楼楼体的开窗是呈一条直线的。”

“准确的说，是我们的小窗和它们呈一条直线。”阿不仔细回想着，“不过阳台的左边也在这条线上。”

“我有一个想法，”我的心几乎兴奋地要跳出来，“如果我们拿不用的布条系成一根绳子，一端绑在栏杆上，一端绑在身上，从阳台上滑到下面的窗子，然后就可以离开这间房子了！”

“阿不思·邓布利多！”阿不福思惊地怒喝，“这太危险了！”

“这么近没关系的，就算真的掉下去了我还可以使用Aresto Momentum（减缓下落）啊。”

“有的时候我真想知道你脑子里都在想些什么，”阿不福思揉了揉脑袋，满脸无奈，“好吧，不过我们要做双重保险，一只绳子系在栏杆上，一只我抓着。”

“谢谢你，阿不。”我高兴地把弟弟一把抱住，惊喜地感觉到他也小幅度地回抱了我。

 

终于到了晚上，我们悄悄地打开连接阳台的小门。

阿利安娜也很兴奋，她整个下午都在和哥哥们制造“绳索”。我尝试给床单施加变形咒让他们拉长，这样可以避免连接的绳结松开，然后再把这些长条形的床单被套什么的编在一起，变成牢牢的两根。

按照约定，我将两根绳子绑在身上，另一头一根系住栏杆，一根递给阿不。阿不拿到后将它在手腕上转了几圈。

我小心翼翼地踏出栏杆外，在我预备松开时，阿不再次叮嘱我：

“记得在午夜之前回来，我和安娜可不会陪着你熬夜。”

“当然。”

 

这是我第一次真正踏入这座城堡。

正如露丝所说，东侧的房子里目前没有住人，但是被打扫得焕然一新，我一间间看过去，在四楼走廊的尽头居然发现了一扇小门。

“Alohomora（阿拉霍洞开）。”

门锁无声地打开了，我仔细听了听对面的声响，在确定只有一片寂静之后小心翼翼地将门推开了一条缝。门那边的走廊灯火通明，但确实一个人也没有。我闪身进入，将门马上恢复原样，一点一点谨慎地往前走。

走廊两侧贴着精致的壁纸，华美的雕塑在转角处点缀，墙上还挂满了许多精美的油画，大多都是单人的肖像画，我猜应该是曾经格林德沃家族的成员们，他们不像霍格沃茨那些魔法画作那样会动，但几乎都眼神强硬，犀利地直视着画外。虽然明知道只是画，但我还是忍不住有种被人凝视的恐惧。但我又不甘心就这样回去了，只好硬着头皮继续向前。

突然，走廊另一边的尽头传来了一串脚步声，越来越近了，我赶忙拉开最近的一扇门躲了进去，然后趴在门板上仔细听着动静。

“诶，你知不知道，最近露丝回来了？”

“露丝？My Lord怎么会允许她回来？！”

“谁知道呢，听说她之前被派去照顾大人的姑妈，说不定是那位和蔼的老妇人被她欺骗，着帮说了什么好话吧。”

“啧，真是够心机的。”

她们一边走一边拉响了电灯的拉索，等她们走到我跟前，只与我隔着一层不厚的门板时，我紧张得仿佛能听见心脏在疯狂跳动的声音。好在她们并没有发觉异常，匆匆地又走了。

我这才松了一口气，又忍不住回想她们的对话：她们口中的露丝和我认识的好像是完全不同的两个人，在我记忆里她开朗又勤劳，还全心全意地照护着安娜。这真的很难得，因为阿娜的病一度让她的脾气很不稳定。而我也明确知道她没有欺骗巴沙特太太什么，巴沙特太太只是想让格林德沃先生照顾一下我们才让她带我们来的。

但我还是不禁怀疑，是的，我有时候确实会想到更多，这让我能取得更优异的成绩，也让我的世界变得更加复杂，我现在开始怀疑露丝回到纽蒙迦德的真正原因究竟是不是想让我们得到更好的照看。或者是……想到这里，我忍不住捂住了嘴，或者是因为她自己想要回到纽蒙迦德，因为她喜欢格林德沃先生！

我惊讶地转身靠在门上，大口喘气。又突然意识到我到底进入了什么房间，这居然是一个书房！我刚平复一点的心立刻又跳了起来，天哪！这么多书！比戈德里克教堂的藏书还多，虽然决计比不上霍格沃茨，但数量依然惊人。

这些都是格林德沃先生的书吗？

《魔法学原理》、《历代巫师与麻瓜世界交流考据》、《炼金术究竟意味着什么》、《古代魔药材料与当代差异造成的药性变化分析》、《麻瓜保密条例存在的必要性和弊端》……

一本又一本晦涩难懂的书籍陈列在架子上，我眼睛都要转不开了。格林德沃先生在工作之余也会对这些感兴趣吗？他也会喜欢钻研新咒语、改进魔药……甚至思考保密条约的必要性吗？

我忍不住一本一本地扫视它们，最后从靠近上方的位置拿下了一本《黑魔法理论：它为何而存在》，霍格沃茨等许多学校都明令禁止学生研究黑魔法，这还是我第一次看到除了黑魔法防御之外有关它的专业书籍呢！

“啪嗒……”

门锁转动的声音突然响起，我猛地一惊，反射性地跑到了这排书架的尽头，钻进了窗帘后。

属于男性皮鞋敲击地板的声音沉稳而规律地在整个房间回荡，我紧张极了，死死抱紧了怀里装帧精美的书，后悔着今天就不应该出来。

他走过了每排书架，可能是在找什么特定的书，一直走到了我所在的这排。

近了！近了！他离我越来越近了！

脚步声在离我不到两米的地方停下了，我几乎克制不住身体的颤抖，他一定是发现我了吧？他会怎么惩罚我？会把我一个人扔到山下么？

强烈的压迫感透过了厚厚的织花窗帘压在我身上，我瞪大了眼睛盯着覆在眼前的华美布料，仿佛它下一秒就要被掀开，然后我就会直视那个近在咫尺的人。

盖勒特·格林德沃。

 

但最终还是没有，他沉默了许久，从架子上拿下一本书，我听见了旁边两本书因为中间空下来而搭到一起的声音。他又将那层书规整了一下，踏着和来时一般无二的步伐离去。

就像完全没有发现我一样。


	2. （下）玫瑰

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rose on the spire  
> 塔尖上的玫瑰
> 
> 我看着那对惹人爱怜的雪白又纤细的脚踝，不知费了多少努力才止住了自己立刻掀开窗帘的欲望。

直到第二天我依然能回忆起那种心脏紧张到疼痛的感觉。他发现我了吗？应该没有吧……不然我想不出他为什么不直接揭穿。

我向阿不说了些我对露丝的疑虑，但他不太相信，毕竟露丝从未在我们面前表露出什么，那些若有似无的小动作和仆人们的风言风语都不能算是有力的证据，就算是亲历种种的我也不能妄下定论。

太阳再一次落下了，当金色的余晖完全消失，无边的黑夜降临，大地上再没有夺目的光亮，我心中莫名地又燃起了强烈的渴望。前夜的恐慌就像被施了麻醉咒一般麻木迟钝，我再一次滑下了高塔之巅。

然后是一次又一次。

那本《黑魔法理论》我在第二天晚上就把它放了回去，我花了一个下午的时间将它看完。说实在的，黑魔法确实和我们平常使用的白魔法有些不同，但施放的原理其实相差无几，学会它对我来说并不太难，但对于它为何而存在……作者只写下了类似“因为你需要它，所以存在。”之类的句子，我不太明白。不过也无所谓了，就算它们不存在，人们的对他人的伤害也从未停止，就像那些男孩对安娜，就像他们对我父亲。

接下来的几天里我偶尔也会再遇到那位先生。噢，我当然确认那就是格林德沃先生，不然还有谁能深夜在纽蒙迦德一个人闲逛？

但我也不是每天都能碰上，差不多两三天一次吧。我每次都会乘他扭开门把手的时间迅速躲到窗帘后面，一开始还很害怕，渐渐的，当我发现他好像真的不会注意到墙角这边之后，这种害怕被发现的恐惧就转而变成了一种奇妙的刺激。靠得最近的一次我几乎都能感觉到他身上散发出来的体温和与辽阔冰原如出一辙气息。

这样发生在夜晚的小乐趣一直持续到了圣诞节前夕。达官贵人们陆陆续续来到纽蒙迦德城堡并在此住下，他们大部分都住到了连接塔楼，也就是我们下方的侧楼里。保险起见，我一连好几天都没有偷偷溜出去。

安娜也有些不同了，她以前每到夜晚透风的时候最喜欢看着天上的星空，偶尔也会望向远方，但最近她总是在向下望，注视着塔楼下方——纽蒙迦德的庭院，那里已经开始张灯结彩，准备迎接节日了。

我知道她在想什么，去年这时，我们一家还聚在一起打扮屋子，母亲购买了许多食材，准备为我们做一顿丰盛的圣诞大餐；我和阿不则去附近的山上砍了一棵不算太大但形状完美的圣诞树；安娜踩在小凳子上给圣诞树挂上了最顶端的那颗星星。

她默默地掉下一滴眼泪，泪水没有划过脸颊。

我不由得拽过一旁的弟弟小声说：“阿不，我想让安娜过一个正常的圣诞节。”

“怎么可能，”阿不福思又露出了他标志性的不赞同表情，“现在的情况你又不是不知道，你认为是罗塞尔小姐还是格林德沃先生会放我们出去，去和这些吸血鬼们一起过圣诞节？”

“噢，阿不，请不要这样说他们，”我自信地说出自己的点子，“而且我们不需要他们的同意，你想，这庄园中只有露丝认识我们，罗塞尔小姐只见过我们一面。届时露丝一定很忙，我们只需要给安娜好好打扮一下，让她假装成来赴宴的客人不就行了么。”

“我的天，这风险也太大了吧！万一她被人认出来怎么办？”

“谁会想到纽蒙迦德庄园里会出现一个灰姑娘呢？要知道这里可不是谁都能进来的。”我坚定地说，“而且我真的不想再见到安娜伤心了，她的身体也撑不住的。”

“……那好吧。”阿不福思沉默了许久，还是答应了，“但你也最好一起去，你得看好安娜。”

“当然。”

 

当阿利安娜得知我和阿不的决定时简直高兴坏了，但她很快又变得非常犹豫，她不想给我们带来麻烦，我一边梳着她卷曲的红发，一边轻柔地对她说：“别担心宝贝，我们都希望你能得到最好的。当然，我也很想去参加圣诞晚会呢，你就当帮帮阿不思哥哥，嗯？”

“好吧，”她撅着小嘴说，“我会好好照顾你的。”

“那就承蒙关照啦。”

我在她盘好的红发上别了两个海星形状的发卡，这让她变得就像童话里的小美人鱼一样可爱。我示意她去照照镜子，但她站起来之后立马就转过身来在我脸颊上亲了一口，这才开开心心地走开了。

她已经很少再提起露丝了，那个除了家人之外唯一给她梳过头发的人。

 

阿不福思拿出了母亲在去年为安娜购置的新礼服，感谢无痕伸展咒，不然我们可没办法随身携带这么多东西。安娜试穿了一下，身形变化不大的她穿上这条裙子依然漂亮极了，就是裙摆稍微短了一点。我表示裙摆略段一些也曾是一种潮流，但阿不白了我一眼，从母亲的旧裙子上拆了一段蕾丝为她缝在裙底，这下就完全没有问题了。

格林德沃摆这么大架势当然不是为了庆祝圣诞节，梅林在上，没人知道为什么巫师也过圣诞节。我曾在书房的桌子上看见过文达小姐对圣诞庆祝会的安排，大量的演说和仪式活动都会放在白天进行，晚上则是一连七天的舞会，我和安娜要做的就是在晚上把自己打扮好，装成住在侧楼的宾客们，和他们一样光明正大的走出去，然后参加位于正殿一楼大厅的舞会。这没什么难度，只有一点：

“安娜，万一你找不到我了，我们就在午夜十二点回到这个窗口见，但你记好了，一定要等到我回来了我们再一起爬回去。”

“好的好的阿不思哥哥，我知道啦。”

“一定要记得，不然掉下去可没有人救得了你。”

得到她的再三保证之后我护着安娜慢慢滑下了阳台。

 

我该知道纽蒙迦德举办的庆祝舞会不可能不奢侈，但现实还是让我大为感叹。霍格沃茨的三强晚会同样很是盛大，但盛大和奢靡是完全不同的。纽蒙迦德的正殿在不计其数的水晶灯和蜡烛的照耀下就和白天一样明亮，那些珍贵的雕塑和画框被擦得闪闪发光，整个大厅几乎可以用金碧辉煌来形容了。更不用说那些衣着华丽的宾客，他们尽数盛装出席，穿着精美绝伦的服饰，暗香浮动间令人不由得眼花缭乱。

安娜挽着我的手臂和我一起踏入了这名利场，也许是她和我的相貌真的很相似，以至于叫人一眼就能认出我们是兄妹来，一个和我们一样拥有红颜色头发的少年很快就当着我的面来邀请她跳舞了。安娜扭头有些犹豫地看着我，我看得出来她对这个年纪的男孩有种说不出的恐惧，以至于连她的嘴唇都在颤抖，但她眼里的渴望也是明显的。她渴望着融入，但可怖的经历让她不知所措。她正在向我求救。

我知道我该让她拒绝，这实在不是一个让她打开心扉的好机会，但我犹豫了，她的请求是那么明显，她就像溺水之人抓住救命稻草一般地盼着我拉她一把，我又怎么能忍心让她再等等。尽管我在一分钟之后就对这个决定懊悔不已。

参加宴会的人实在太多了，他们在舞池里转了两圈，我就丢失了他们的踪迹。我只好拿了些甜点坐到一旁，眼睛时不时撇向人群，希望能有幸再次找到她。

衣香鬓影使我眼花缭乱，但有一个人格外引人注目。他被簇拥着，周围的人都在认真听他讲话，那表情就好像他嘴里吐露的都是至理圣言。我大概能猜到是什么样的感觉，就像现在，即使我们中间隔着无数人，我的视线依然无法从他身上移开。

直到我的余光里扫到了一个绿色的身影。

糟了！是罗塞尔小姐！虽然我们只短暂地见过一面，但我可不想被她看见，不知为何我坚信她一定记得我。

我赶紧从座位上起身，强装镇定地往人群中走去，然而或许是凌乱慌张的步伐让她感到更加不对，她反而径直朝我走来，我只好假装不知地继续往前，企图利用人群甩开她。

向左，向右，穿过无数人流，我也不知道自己究竟到了什么位置，不小心撞到了多少路人，但那种被牢牢盯住的感觉却依然如芒刺在背。我的步伐越来越着急，视线也变得模糊，心里像是有一团火在燃烧，催促着我快走！快走！快些甩掉她！你绝不想被她抓到的！

我直直撞进了一个男人怀里。

 

“对不起，对不起先生…”我急忙向他赔罪，慌乱地想要离开他的怀抱。

“怎么了？发生了什么事？”一个充满威严却又低沉诱人的男声从我上方响起，吓得我立刻抬头望向他。

那是怎样的一双眼睛啊！

我直接溺在他异色的双瞳里，浑身都愣住了，就好像与希腊神话中的蛇发女妖对视一般的被这对充满侵略的眼瞳捕捉，一时间大脑一片空白。

当我回过神来想起文达小姐还追着我，想要赶紧离开时，他又开口了。

“别慌，纽蒙迦德很安全，不会有人伤害你的。”他将我搂地更紧了些，“相信我，好吗？”

闻言我反射性地转头看了看，发现文达小姐果然不在了，也许是男人高大的身材挡住了我吧。有些脸红地将自己从他怀里移开，我这才发现他就是刚刚那个被许多人簇拥的男人。隔得这么近，他身上的气质愈发地明显了，他是如此耀眼，以至于在他面前一切都成了陪衬，就连那些昂贵的珠宝、那些闪耀的灯光都及不上他的万分之一。

我能看到他穿着一身做工完美的礼服：剪裁合体的长裤，靛青色的马甲，最外层的纯黑色长外套，以及颈间露出的雪白丝巾。我一直认为男性佩戴这样由薄纱织就的丝巾会有些奇怪，但我现在发现我错得离谱，就连这样一位一看就实力不凡的英俊先生都佩戴它，而且还迷人极了，凌厉的轮廓配上白色柔纱简直成了一种诱惑。

“请问你叫什么名字？”他和我说话了，我这才注意到这位明显够不着“年迈”二字的先生居然已经是满头银发，更为他增添了几分神秘。

“我叫阿不思·邓布利多，先生。”我微微低了下头，不知为何有些害羞，也许是他太过迷人了吧。我强烈地想要结识他，这位与众不同的先生。

“您呢？我该怎么称呼您？”

他顿了一下，缓慢地对我说：“叫我格雷夫斯就好。”

格雷夫斯先生真是太棒了，他会用精准的飞来咒为我摘下圣诞树上最顶端的糖果，会用羽落术控制着酒杯从华丽的喷泉中为我斟来美酒，他的学识相当不赖，特别是预言水平，比我曾经的占卜课教授还要厉害，我甚至相信全世界都没有比他在这一点上更精通的人了。

我从未与一个人聊得如此畅快，在学校没有，在戈德里克没有，甚至在家里也没有。我的家人们爱我，我知道，但这样的感觉是不同的，那几乎就像是行走在荒漠里的旅人遇见的一滴水，长夜将近时天空中的第一抹霞光。

我想他也是喜欢我的吧？聊天时他的目光一直追随着我，就连我在低头吃点心时也瞥见了他在看着我微笑。

我们聊了许久，久到几乎月上中天，我不得不与他道了别，他提出要送我到房间，但我怎么肯。我觉得自己就像每到十二点就会被打回原形的灰姑娘，只能无奈地逃离王子身边，继续面对无望的现实。

 

与格雷夫斯先生的相聚成了我高塔生活中唯一的光，白日里的阳光惨白的，我只盼望着每到夜晚像飞蛾扑火一样准时来到他身边。

安娜也很喜欢她新认识的朋友，就是那个第一个邀请她跳舞的男孩，她告诉我这个男孩姓韦斯莱，今年刚到霍格沃茨上学，这次是跟着爸爸妈妈来纽蒙迦德的。韦斯莱给她讲了许多学校的趣事，比如想要搭上从伦敦开往霍格沃茨的火车要做的是撞一根柱子，而一个脏兮兮的会说话的破旧巫师帽会为他们每个人分配学院。安娜就像亲眼见到了一样津津有味地和我们讲着这些故事。当然，如果不是因为被困在纽蒙迦德，这些也确实是她该经历的事了。她会在霍格沃茨特快专列上结识韦斯莱，会和他一样被分配到格兰芬多，我们的父亲，我和阿不都是格兰芬多的，安娜怎么会例外呢？但现在这一切都变成了“如果”。

梦想和现实几乎将我逼疯。

我拜托安娜向韦斯莱帮我打听一位来参加宴会的格雷夫斯先生，她告诉我确实有一位格雷夫斯受邀，他是远在大洋彼岸的美国魔法国会安全部长帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯，和我们的父亲一个名字，伟大的圆桌骑士。

我崇敬着格雷夫斯先生，就像崇敬着帕西法尔……也像我的父亲，也许吧。

时间很快就到了宴会的最后一天，圣诞节前的平安夜，热情的韦斯莱帮我打听到了帕西瓦尔先生离去的时间——就是明天了。美利坚路途遥远，一个国家不能一直缺少安全部长，他不得不在第一时间就动身。

这也意味着我也许是最后一次见到他。

这反而让我迟疑。我不知道这样的相约到底有何意义，他不告诉我他的名字，也不告诉我他是做什么的，甚至也没有询问我的，或许在他心里我只是出差在外一个短暂的调剂品而已。

即使他有一点点喜欢我……好吧，我一直在幻想他能喜欢我。就算他有一点点喜欢我，那又怎样呢？他会愿意将我带出纽蒙迦德么？就算他愿意，那阿不和安娜呢？当他得知我只是一个父母双亡，还带着弟弟妹妹的肄业生时，他还会像现在这样喜欢我么？

我胡乱想了很久，久到安娜都开始催促我了：

“阿不思哥哥，我们能下去了吗？”

看着安娜依然干净透亮的眼眸，我忍不住问她：“安娜，你知道这是最后一次舞会了么？”

“当然知道啦，韦斯莱说他过两天就要回家了。”安娜甜甜地笑着，抓起我的手放在脸边：“我知道你在担忧什么，阿不思哥哥，我们今晚就要分别了。但是这又有什么关系呢？也许我们再也不会相见，也许他回家之后就把我忘了，但至少当下是真实的，不是吗？我们不知道还会在这里住多久，但我永远会记得我有一个从相识到道别，完整地陪伴了我八天的朋友。”

说着说着，安娜的眼中也盈出了泪水，她低头将小脸埋入了我的手掌中，濡湿了我的掌心。

 

当我再次来到大厅时，比前几天要晚了一些。以往我总是一开始就进入会场，到临近十二点才离去，一分一秒都不愿意浪费。我环视一周，没有见到格雷夫斯先生，这很奇怪，因为他身旁的人总是最多的，他本人更是相当耀眼。

我找了许久，甚至都有些恐慌了，莫非他没见到我就先回房了？这可怎么办？

好在我最终还是在一个角落里发现了他，和平日里的光鲜亮丽不同，格雷夫斯先生已经烂醉如泥了。

我赶紧上前关切询问：“您还好吗？格雷夫斯先生。”

他嘴里嘟囔了几下，我听不清说了什么，于是再凑近了一些。不想却被他一把搂住，醇厚的酒气和男性强势的味道铺面而来。

“啊…快别这样了，格雷夫斯，我送你回房吧。”

他把嘴唇凑到我耳边，灼热的气息直接喷在了敏感的颈侧，我忍不住轻轻颤抖。

“扶……扶我一下…………五楼。”

感谢梅林，这次总算是听清楚了。我努力将他从座位上搀扶起来，高大的男人压在我肩头，我几乎整个人都被他牢牢笼罩。

艰难地到了五楼，我为难地看着空荡荡的走廊，左边的门有三个，右边的有两个，格雷夫斯先生住在哪一间呢？好在这时格雷夫斯先生终于清醒了一些，他搂着我跌跌撞撞地找到了自己的房门。

这绝对是我见过最大最豪华的房间了，只是我还没来得及细看就被推到床上死死压住。

“别……请不要这样…”

格雷夫斯先生像没听到似的继续撕扯着我的衣物，我推拒着，但他就像磐石一般纹丝不动。见我挣扎的厉害，他恼火地一口咬在了我的脖颈上。

“啊！”细嫩的颈肉被男人的利齿咬住，我惨叫一声，眼泪一下子流了出来。

他细细啮咬一番后仍不满足，开始大力舔舐，粗糙的舌苔舔舐着我的脖颈，脸颊，甚至还试图伸进我的耳廓，粘腻的水声充斥着我的耳蜗，难耐的瘙痒让我止不住地嘤咛。他越发地强硬了，男人有些粗糙的大手把我从层层衣服里剥出来，肆意揉捏着。

我何曾经受过这样的对待，我就像被猎人擒住的小鹿一般瑟瑟发抖，但这毫无用处。他的双手就像生铁铸就的刑具一般划过我的轮廓，亲吻就像劫掠一般侵占着我的唇舌，我想退，但无路可退，只能任由他品尝过我的每一寸皮肤。

“阿不思……”他的声音低沉而嘶哑，“你是如此的美丽，美得就像一个梦。”

他的声音越发的轻了：“一个我永远都不愿醒来的梦。”低哑的声音令我耳底酥麻，浑身颤栗，这就像是对初恋情人的低语，又像是蜘蛛织就的蛛网，将我牢牢困在其间，我却也不愿挣扎。

“你知道么，在你第一次到来的时候我就注意到你了，那一刻我的心里只想到了一件事……”他手上继续大力动作着，如同寻宝者探到了追寻一生的宝藏，如此惊喜，如此兴奋，如此迫不及待。我在他的掌下承受着粗暴的抚摸，喘息越来越急促。

“我要占有你。”

他突然捏紧了我的乳尖，我忍不住发出一声哭叫，这好像取悦了他，他低声轻笑着：“然后我看着你撞进了我的怀里，阿尔，我发誓你再也逃不掉了。”

大脑逐渐混沌的我没能听清楚他那最后一句：“永远。”

我知道现在这一切都是荒诞的，一个未成年的学生和一个他仅仅认识了八天的人滚到了床上，但我是那么喜欢他，那么热切地，激动地灵魂都在发颤。我相信这就是我们最好的结局，Only one night，我成为他记忆里的梦，他成为我神魂中的光。

他终于不再满足于抚弄我的上半身，滚烫的大手一路下滑解开了裤绳，在臀瓣裸露的瞬间就重重揉了上去，不停地把玩拍打，激起一阵火辣辣的疼。但更令人难耐的是那难以言说的羞耻，那是一种被长辈严厉惩罚的耻辱，又似来自恋人肆意亵玩的放荡，我就在这般的炼狱里被情欲焚尽，任何刑罚加身都会引起来自躯体最深处的甘美渴求。

就在我即将溺毙的那一瞬间，我忍不住想要呼唤那个被我在舌尖滚动了千百万遍的名字：

“帕西瓦尔……”

……

空气仿佛在一瞬间冻住了。

格雷夫斯先生停下了一切动作，退开一些，直挺挺地看着我。可强烈的欲望还充斥着我的脑海，我忍不住挺起私处迎上去磨蹭，立马就发现了他的僵硬和冷漠。我炽热的身体仿佛被凉水浇透，又马上凝结成了寒冰。

强烈的屈辱在一瞬间席卷而来，我飞一般的从他身上弹开，抓起衣服跑走了，连脸上的泪花都没伸手擦。

 

我想阿不和安娜从没有见过我这么狼狈吧，他们两人呆呆地不说话，仿佛都要吓傻了。

他们不敢问我发生了什么，怕让我回想起伤心的事，我也不想开口，我们就这样面面相觑地坐着。

最后还是安娜打破了沉默，她小心翼翼地问我：“是格雷夫斯先生吗？”

见我点头，阿不猛地就往阳台冲，我毫不怀疑他会试图用拳头打爆帕西瓦尔的脑袋。我和安娜赶紧拉住了他，不说之后我们会受到怎样的惩罚，就阿不这小身板怎么打得过格雷夫斯先生。

这一晚我们三人抱在了一起，很久很久。

 

时间好像就这样随意地流走了，没有惊起一点波澜。

冬日还在继续，安娜原本还算健康的身体又一次陷入了疾病，她整日整夜地咳嗽，呕吐，脸色越来越惨白。

我不知道是不是因为朋友离去让她太过悲伤，我试图和她聊聊天，她也很愿意和我交流，她说她简直高兴坏了，因为韦斯莱答应帮她探索校园，有机会再来纽蒙迦德的话就仔细讲给她听。她的脸上闪动着明媚的光彩，但身子还是一天天垮了下去。

这是我的妹妹啊！从小就被全家人护在怀里，却承受了最多的妹妹啊！ 

当她第二次陷入昏迷后，我再也无法忍耐，不禁哀声向门对面那人恳求，求求他们救救安娜。

这扇铁门第二次在我们眼前打开了，是罗塞尔小姐。

她看了看躺在床上昏迷不醒的安娜，转身离去，再回来时身边跟着一个穿粉裙子的金发女士。

“你好，邓布利多先生，我叫奎妮·戈德斯坦恩，在纽蒙迦德城堡负责医务，你们叫我奎妮就行。”

“谢谢奎妮小姐，请快看看我们的妹妹吧。”

非常友善的奎妮小姐马上就坐到了安娜床边，细细为她诊治，但面色越变越奇怪。

“怎么了奎妮小姐？安娜……”我忍不住上前询问。

“没，没什么……”她不知为何看起来十分慌乱，“可以治好的，我马上就去为她调配魔药。”

说完她就拉着罗塞尔小姐快步离开了。

我回头，发现阿不正盯着我们唯一的光源，那是安娜宁可忍受寒风也不愿让我们将它堵住的小窗子，尽管它并不能给我们带来足够明亮的光线。

我们无比清晰地看到小小的窗台上躺着一只渡鸦，这位安娜熟悉的老朋友现在正和她一样，一动不动地沉睡着。

 

到了晚上，奎妮小姐终于给我们送来了解毒的魔药，我别过头去小声问她：“你们知道是谁么？”

她正在为安娜擦拭不慎溢出的药渍，闻言抿紧了嘴唇，用非常细小的声音回复我：“知道了，文达和格林德沃先生会处理的。”

我点点头，不再为难她。

 

深夜，还在睡梦中的我突然感到一阵凉意，几乎是本能地伸手一抓，透骨的刺痛和温热的液体瞬间唤醒了我的神志。

“露丝！”

“我要她死！！！”

她疯癫地大叫着，挥舞着小刀向安娜扑去，突如其来的情形让我没有思考的时间，只能立刻上前阻拦，身上又被划破了几道口子。阿不也醒了，他从身后卡住了露丝的腰，我也终于抓住了露丝的双腕，但她还是尖叫着扑向安娜的小床。

喝过解药的安娜此时也悠悠转醒，依然麻木的身躯让她躲闪不得，只能泪流满面地问，问这个曾经待她亲如母亲的人：“为什么……露丝…为什么……”

“你还问我为什么……”露丝也几近崩溃，面对她曾经照顾了多年的小女孩，她失控地跪倒在地。

“我爱了他十年……整整十年！！

从第一眼就开始了。

女仆们总是怕他……但谁又不是呢？仆人们怕他，属下们怕他，就连那些贵人们也怕他！他总是一个人独来独往。总有人说文达小姐一定是未来的格林德沃夫人，但我知道不是的，文达小姐根本也不爱他！她爱的只是盖勒特的理想！”

即使是心里早就存在的猜测，但当露丝亲口承认的那一刻我还是猛地一颤。

“我就想啊，他这么好，怎么就没有人真心关心他呢？他晚上睡觉会不会冷？热不热？他喜欢吃什么？喜欢什么样的器皿？什么样的花朵？为什么从没有人知道呢？

我真的好想在他的脸上看到笑容……哦不，不是那种惯常的假笑，是那种真心实意的，看到就会让人感觉到温暖的笑容。别人做不到的事，我来做！

我为他打扫房间，夏天我就为他铺上最柔软舒适的蚕丝薄被，冬天就用厚实的羽绒被。屋里的每样东西我都自己擦拭过……那些该死的女仆，仗着盖勒特不会仔细查看就处处偷工减料，那角落里的银杯都蒙了灰！

早晨我会为他端上一杯咖啡，夜晚则会将牛奶放置在他的床头，就这样整整过了十年……我以为，他该知道我的心意了，在这个世界上是真正有人爱着他的。

然而我得到了什么呢？就当我第二天早晨醒来，还没来得及再为他叠一次被褥，我就被送到了戈德里克。然后我见到了你们，邓布利多们。

我承认你们对我是真的很好，但我也不欠你们！自我来了之后你们哪件衣服不是我洗干净的？哪处破损不是我缝补的？我还为你们舔着脸去求那个巴沙特老巫婆！而你是怎样回报我的？阿利安娜。

你们还不知道吧，男孩们，你们这个看似纯洁的妹妹的真面目，我现在就告诉你们。

在格林德沃先生先生的床上，我发现了一根红头发。”

我心底猛地一沉。

阿不福斯先一步怒喝到：“你胡说！！”

“哈哈，我胡说？嗯哼~也许是呢，毕竟宴会上的红发姑娘也不少，不是么？

但是……负责招待的小利兹告诉我，那晚被格林德沃先生搂着上了楼的姑娘，个头不高，估计还没有成年呢。

那可就……只有你了啊，阿利安娜！！！”

话音未落，露丝瞬间暴起，拿起利刃刺向安娜。当所有人回过神来，露丝已经满头是血的倒在了一边，同样沾着血迹的是被大力甩到了墙角的小木凳。

我握紧了手中的魔杖。

安娜喜欢窗子，但又不够高，很难够到那小小的窗沿，所以她只能踩着小木凳来招待她的渡鸦朋友们。

 

安娜还在床上不停颤抖，阿不赶紧把她搂到了怀里，不住安抚。

她用依然稚嫩的声音颤抖地问：“是我们错了么？露丝对我们那么好。”

阿不低吼：“别信她的鬼话，她才不是为了我们去恳求巴沙特太太呢，她被格林德沃先生赶走，利用了我们才会来的，是她欠我们才对。”

“我没有和格林德沃先生上床……”女孩几乎都要哭出声来，“我连见都没见过他，我一直和韦斯莱在一起。”

“当然，当然，我的好姑娘。”阿不把她抱紧了，不停亲吻她柔软的红发。

我默默地蹲下来，在露丝的身上翻找着，想要寻找最后一点希望，又像是想要浇灭自己的最后一点希望。

我在她的怀表里看到了。

照片里的人异瞳银发，神色桀骜。

 

“快点，再快一点，天就快亮了。”我低声催促着。

“阿不思哥哥，露丝会不会有事啊？”安娜很担忧。

“不会的，她只是被木凳敲晕了。”

“等……慢一点好不好…我有点……”女孩身上的毒药刚缓解，大病未愈，不算剧烈的运动就让她直冒虚汗。

“阿不思·邓布利多，真不知道你又在发什么疯。”阿不也忍不住责备我，但他还是选择了相信我，“来，安娜，哥哥背你。”

看准了四周的环境，我掩护着他们快速从侧楼冲向大门。

近了！近了！就快要到了！

我们马上就要踏出这华美的囚笼了，也许我们能再去那个小站搭上一列火车回家，回到我们从小居住的小房子里，我可以在镇上打些零工赚取钱财，噢，我识字，说不定还可以找到一份文书的工作。也许会有些幸苦，但我们终将获得自由，获得一个单纯、正常的人生。

安娜也能……

 

湛蓝的火焰“轰”的一声升起，封死了通往外部的大门。

我猛地回头，那人正轻巧地捻着那只举世威名的魔杖朝我们缓缓走来。只见他手势一转，火焰瞬间蔓延开来，将整个纽蒙迦德团团包围。

这是个圈套。

安娜也看见了他，她也曾远远见过的，只不过那时我给她的介绍是帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯先生，美国的魔法国会安全部部长。她瞬间想到了什么，捂住嘴巴惊恐地看着我。

我疯狂地攻击着这蓝色的囚笼，试图榨出身体里的最后一滴魔力，一下又一下搏命似的击打，但毫无用处。这看着和火焰没什么两样的蓝色魔法实则更像是铜墙铁壁，一丝一毫都不能撼动。

我不知道这算什么，我只是一个普通的、甚至还没从学校毕业的学生，因为谁也想不到的意外丧失了父亲和母亲，我还有两个更加幼小的弟弟妹妹，也许我们是不幸的，是悲惨的，但我从未想过自己会被一位翻手为云覆手雨的上位者所玩弄。

一切都从云雾中渐渐浮现了，当“格雷夫斯先生”在告诉我他第一眼就注视到我了时他在想些什么呢？现在看来和我当时想的绝对不同，大抵是我背着安娜跋涉了一夜后踏入纽蒙迦德的狼狈样子吧。这样的话之后的一切都可以解释了，为什么在答应巴沙特太太会好好照顾我们之后却授意将我们关入了高塔，为什么文达明明在宴会上发现我了却突然离开，甚至……那张节日的安排表是无意中留在书房的吗？如果不是无意……

果然他早就发现躲在窗帘之后的我了吧。

呵，那时他会想什么呢？一个完完全全被自己哄昏了头的小男孩？一个不知天高地厚试图得到权贵宠爱的孤儿？

我不想再假设下去了，也不想在这片土地上站上一分一秒，我甚至不想再呼吸这样的空气，我只想离开！

离开！

冲破这火焰！

耳旁安娜和阿不的呼喊像是隔着千山，我忽然想起我还没有和他们说，曾经的父亲母亲会笑着对我们说的：

“圣诞快乐。”

 

W  
W  
W  
W  
W  
W  
W  
W  
W  
W

 

“安娜！安娜！等等我！”红色头发的男孩拖着行李使劲朝着校门口奔跑，同样是红发的女孩正在那儿等着他。他小小的巫师袍在身旁扬起，圆鼓鼓的。十足像一只在雪地里横冲直闯的渡鸦幼崽。

“嘿嘿，安娜，你放假了准备去哪儿？”男孩终于追上了女孩，傻笑着问她。

“我得先去猪头酒吧找阿不哥哥，”女孩看上去很苦恼，“真希望他今年愿意和我一起去纽蒙迦德过圣诞节，我好久没和阿不哥哥、阿不思哥哥三个人一起团聚了，但他总是很讨厌格林德沃先生。”

“咳……”男孩也烦恼地挠挠头，“不过如果你去的话记得来找我呀，我会去的。”

“嗯嗯，韦斯莱，你真好！”

“也没有啦……安娜，圣诞快乐。”

男孩在雪白的世界里羞红了脸。

 

——————

 

那日，我被身后巨大的力道狠狠扑倒在了地上，粗糙的青石碾着我的脸颊，我尝到了唇边一丝血腥。

“阿不思·邓布利多！”他怒吼着。

我依然不知道如何面对他，也不想面对他，我装作没听到他的声音，而脸上温热的湿润却骗不了任何人。

我再也忍不住了，崩溃地大声哭泣，双手使劲地挪动着想要从男人的身下逃离，却又立刻被翻过身来强制地面对着他。

他双手死死地扣住我的脸颊：“我爱你阿不思，告诉我，你爱我吗？”

他沾满了沙砾与雪泥的双手在我颊侧颤抖着，我不知道他能有什么害怕的，处心积虑计划这一切的难道不是他么？

见我久久不语，他干脆强迫着拖起我使劲抱在怀里，我的脚尖都离了地。他挟着我散开了蓝焰一角，掰着我的脸朝外望去。

初阳渐渐升起来了，温暖的晨曦驱散了薄雾，天地之间一片澄净，我隐隐能看到远处那不及米粒大小的车站，再一次克制不住地使劲颤抖起来。

他掐着我的下颚不让我转头，我也着了魔似的死死盯着。

“告诉我，你爱我么？”

他轻声低语，一如既往的。

“来，说。”

汹涌泪水模糊了我的视线，我无力地阖上眼帘，声音是从未有过的震颤嘶哑：

“我……爱你。”

 

——————

 

当我还只有十六岁的时候，我就在预言中见到了一个红发蓝眼的少年，我与他相逢在一个美丽的夏日。

但我一直没有遇见他。

在之后的许多日子里，我又无数次在梦中见到了他的身影，在那个完美的夏日里我和他一起研究魔法，一起在溪边打闹，然后我们在谷仓里定下了彼此一生的誓言。但我最终因为骄傲和愚蠢丢弃了这份感情。

有时候我也会想，没有让我遇见他也许对我们两人都是好事。

我在不断流逝的岁月里学会了忍耐，学会了制衡，学会了许多预言中的自己从不会考虑的东西。他的面容也渐渐模糊了，只留下那如同夏日晴朗天空般的蓝眼睛，和仿佛被点燃的玫瑰似的红头发，挥之不去。

我将所有人都排斥在外，因为我永远都会在恍惚间想起他。每当我贴近一个人时，我的心脏都在疯狂地尖叫——那不是他！不是他！你忘了你的男孩吗？！

我怎么能忘？我不禁苦笑，或许这是我在哪个时空犯下的不可饶恕的罪孽吧。

就当我梦见了那天——我最后一次见到他的那天，我终究还是被他打败，被狼狈地关进由我现在住所纽蒙迦德城堡改造而成的监狱里。我收到了一封信。

“盖勒特，我知道你曾经想要寻找一个红发蓝眼的聪明男孩，这么多年都没有消息，如果这次再不是的话你就当发发善心照顾一下他吧。他的父母是帮助了我很多年的邻居，很不幸都去世了。——你依然健在的巴希达·巴沙特姑妈。”

然后我见到了他。

他比我们在梦中第一次遇见时更年轻。

 

 

*注：文中韦斯莱不指代任何现有角色，只是单纯很喜欢韦斯莱家的气氛。


End file.
